Triste, Bonito e Trágico
by RenataOrion
Summary: E se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes?*E o tempo está passando e apagando você suavemente.
1. Prólogo

_E se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes?_

Morgana se pegou mais uma vez imaginando. Gostaria que as coisas não tivessem ido tão longe quanto haviam sido até aquele momento. Arthur. Prendeu a respiração,não queria trair Camelot. Não queria apunhalá-lo pelas costas, porque ela sabia que quando colocasse Uther em seu devido lugar, Arthur jamais a perdoaria. E as coisas nunca mais voltariam a ser as mesmas.

Mas ela tinha Morgause, que depois de tudo era sua irmã - _ela sim era sua irmã_, Arthur não. _Não_, nunca poderia considerá-lo como um irmão. Porque ela não conseguia apagar os sentimentos por ele de anos atrás. Olhou o bilhete em suas mãos novamente, Morgause queria se encontrar com ela.

Ela sabia que se fosse estaria dando mais um passo para longe de Arthur. Contudo, havia uma chama em seu interior - _por mais pequena que fosse_ - dizendo que aquilo era o certo a se fazer.

Soltou todo o ar que prendia e decidiu que por aquela noite, _apenas aquela_ iria ignorar tudo. Todos os planos de sua irmã, o reinado de Uther e até mesmo Arthur. Iria ignorar, por mais que soubesse que não teria como fugir para sempre de seu destino.


	2. Mean

Capítulo 001

Morgana abriu os olhos e imediatamente se lamuriou por isso, detestava aquela sua atual realidade - e mesmo que por vezes ela se considerasse corajosa, até mais do que muitos cavalheiros, ela se via naquele momento se achando as mais das covardes mulheres.

― Lady Morgana, posso entrar? ― Ouviu Gwen por trás da porta e se afundou mais ainda nos travesseiros, não gostaria de encarar ninguém.

― Não. ― Tomou coragem para responder, e quis se estapear pelo o seu timbre de voz. Parecia estar doente, o que era totalmente raro. Bom, ao menos teria uma desculpa para não descer para o café da manhã, ponderou por alguns instantes.

― Morgana, ― Gwen usou o seu tom preocupado e Morgana estreitou os olhos, desconfiada ― você se sente mal?

Curvou os lábios e fincou suas unhas no lençol da cama, em dúvida se deixava a pobre garota preocupada ou apenas se contradizia, dizendo que desceria sim para o café da manhã - e como sempre, seria corajosa.

― Descerei mais tarde. ― Usou o seu melhor tom de ponto final, esperou longos minutos em silêncio até perceber que estava completamente sozinha, Gwen já havia ido embora. Levando junto toda a coragem que Morgana pensava possuir.

Não soube quantos minutos ou horas se passaram até ela se cansar de encarar o teto do quarto e decidir por uma vez por todas, sair de lá. Ao menos iria procurar ar livre, talvez a fizesse bem - mesmo que internamente ela soubesse, nada a faria bem.

Sem querer seus olhos caíram diretamente no bilhete que estava aos seus pés, no chão. Era de Morgause, o mesmo bilhete que ela havia esperado com tanta ansiedade para no final, o ignorá-lo completamente. Ela deveria está desapontada com ela, tão mais quanto ela mesma.

**[Long handwritten note, deep in your pocket]**

_Longas anotações manuscritas, dentro de seu bolso_

Arthur como sempre, degustava de seu café em silêncio, enquanto evitava ao máximo encarar o seu pai. Detestava aqueles momentos onde tinha que ficar a sós com Uther, por isso naquele momento estava amaldiçoando Morgana internamente. _Por que diabos ela teve que se ausentar do café?_Suspirou irritado, tomando mais um gole de sua bebida.

― Parece mal humorado ― Uther comentou e Arthur quase engasgou com sua própria bebida.

― Não, não. ― Tentou disfarçar, enquanto recebia de Merlin um lenço para limpar a boca, pelo canto dos olhos percebeu que seu servo segurava o riso. E isso o irritou mais ainda. ― Só estou percebendo o quanto esses serventes andam desleixados. ― Alfinetou, olhando diretamente para Merlin que ficou sério imediatamente, não tendo mais resquícios de riso.

Uther apenas limitou-se a lançar um olhar severo para Merlin que desviou os olhos imediatamente para o chão, e aquilo de certa forma incomodou Arthur, não gostava que mexessem com Merlin à não ser que fosse ele mesmo.

Com mais pressa do que o habitual, Arthur comeu o seu dejejum logo se despedindo de seu pai com a desculpa que deveria checar algumas coisas nos estábulos, foi acompanhado de Merlin ao seu escaço Sorriu irônico, seria muito bom ter o garoto por perto, afinal precisava descontar de alguma maneira toda aquela frustração que ele sentia estranhamente naquela manhã.

― Hoje você parece mal humorado mesmo, como o Rei falou. ― Merlin começou ― Claro, não que você não seja já normalmente...

Arthur respirou fundo, andando mais rápido e dando certa dificuldade para o garoto franzino lhe acompanhar.

― Acho que você deve limpar todo o celeiro hoje, Merlin ― A ameaça surtiu efeito já que por alguns poucos minutos, o garoto resolveu o deixar em paz, contudo já que o assunto era Merlin logo abriria a boca para soltar algum comentário incoveniente.

― Vamos lá, me conte ― Merlin tentou novamente quando percebeu que o jovem Princípe já começava a desacelerar os passos, o que queria dizer que já era seguro para fazer alguma pergunta.― Somos amigos, oras!

Arthur riu alto com a audácia.

― Você não é meu amigo, Merlin.

Mesmo o garoto se sentindo ligeiramente ofendido, resolveu continuar.

― Eu vi Gwen hoje mais cedo, ― disse ― na cozinha. ― Acrescentou tentando surtir algum efeito. E foi exatamente isso que conseguiu já que Arthur parou abrundantemente e o encarou.

― Sabe algo sobre Morgana? ― Perguntou tentando não soar tão desesperado ou irritado, odiava desde sempre quando algo saia fora de sua rotina. E Morgana, infelizmente, fazia parte de sua rotina que acabara de ser quebrada sem justificativa alguma - pelo menos por agora.

― Ah..― Merlin abriu a boca e deixou um sorriso sugestivo escapar, Arthur fechou a cara não entendo o motivo de tal sorriso malicioso ― _Morgana_.

Começava a se irritar.

― Sim, Morgana.

Merlin podia fazer mistério apenas para deixá-lo mais curioso ainda, porém resolveu que para o seu próprio bem era melhor sanar a curiosidade do mesmo.

― Soube que ela não estava se sentindo bem. ― Contou, se aproximando um pouco dele e acrescentando baixo ― Gwen acha que ela está sofrendo por amor.

Arthur arregalou os olhos ao assimilar as informações passadas. Morgana sofrendo por amor?Quis rir, era totalmente impossível ser verdade aquela informação! Morgana na verdade, nunca sofria por nada, para ele - por mais que odiasse admitir aquilo - Morgana era a pessoa mais forte que ele conhecia.

― E como ela estaria sofrendo de amor sendo que ela quase não sai mais? ― Arthur retrucou, com os braços cruzados e já se achando idiota demais por estar debatendo a vida amorosa _da_ _protegida de seu pai_.

― Você é quem não vê ela saindo ― Merlin murmurou inocenemente e logo se culpou por isso, não deveria ter falado aquilo! Arthur piscou os olhos e dessa vez olhou mais seriamente para Merlin.

― Do que você está falando? ― Quis saber e se aproximou perigosamente do garoto que faltava sair correndo dali.

― Hmm...― Tentava pensar rápido em uma desculpa, mas foi inútil sua tentativa já que nada lhe vinha a mente ― Uma vez eu a vi saindo do castelo tarde da noite, achava que ela só ia dá uma volta e era normal...Mas, ela só voltou ao amanhecer.

Arthur piscou os olhos, ligeiramente surpreso.

― E só foi uma vez que aconteceu isso? ― Perguntou ainda desconfiado e viu o menino apenas assentir com a cabeça, concordando. Mais mesmo assim, Arthur não acreditava nisso, sabia que Morgana era esperta, _esperta o suficiente para ser uma boa atriz e enganar Merlin, ou toda a guarda do castelo, mas não ele. _

_(...)_

Morgana soltou um grunhido irritado quando pela terceira vez no dia bateram em sua porta, a última vez havia sido Uther perguntando se ela estava bem - como se importasse, sorriu irônica se afundando mais ainda em sua cama e enrolando-se no seu cobertor. Poderia ter pensado em falar que estava doente como uma mentira mais cedo, porém agora começava a pensar que havia se tornado verdade.

― Entre! ― Disse e logo se arrependeu ao ver uma cabeleleira loira.

― Soube que você não estava se sentindo bem, Morgana. ― Começou casualmente e ela não gostou daquele tom, provavelmente estava pensando em algo. E Morgana sabia o quão complicado era mentir para Arthur, uma vez que se conheciam desde sempre.

― Sim, eu não me sinto muito bem hoje. ― Reforçou a quase mentira e Arthur assentiu, sentando-se ao pé da cama.

― Gwen já trouxe o seu almoço? ― Ele questionou e ela franziu o cenho, não gostando de toda aquela preocupação, a fazia se sentir mais culpada - e mal - do que ela já estava.

― Não, não estou com fome. ― Respondeu brevemente, sentindo-se mal por ter de encará-lo. E ele por sua vez, não parecia querer desgrudar os olhos de seu rosto, que ela sabia, já começava a entrar em chamas.

― _Você é uma mentirosa._

Ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo sua cabeça pesar.

― O quê?! ― Arfou, temendo que o pior houvesse acontecido. Havia sido descoberta e logo sua cabeça seria servida em uma bandeja para Uther.

― Você é uma mentirosa ― Ele repetiu, a deixando mais nauseada ainda por ter ouvido certo ― Você está com fome sim.

― Oh!― E finalmente, ela percebera que havia prendido a respiração. Arthur a encarou, ligeiramente satisfeito com sua "enrascada".

― Você pensou que eu estava falando de que? ― Quis desconversar, para quem sabe conseguir algo de Morgana sobre aquelas_ "escapadas" _que ela andava dando.

― Nada, nada! ― Se adiantou em dizer, sentindo-se novamente forte para se sentar na cama e ao menos, tentar ter uma postura decente diante dele.

Arthur a olhou por alguns instantes, ela possuía olheiras e um ar cansado, não gostaria de considerar a hipótese de Gwen, mais tudo deixava bem óbvio aquilo. _Ela sofria_. _Ela sofria por amor._ E mais uma vez ele quis rir, nunca imaginaria que algo assim aconteceria logo com Morgana. _Não com ela._

― Mentirosa! ― Acusou de novo, dessa vez de forma mais brincalhona e viu como ela o olhou receosa, parecendo com medo das palavras dele. ― Eu estou brincando! ― Acrescentou, rolando os olhos e resolvendo logo se retirar.

Demorou alguns segundos até Morgana assimilar o "Eu estou brincando!" de Arthur, por isso que ela apenas conseguiu o retrucar quando ele estava a ponto de sair.

― Eu sei!

Arthur olhou para trás sorrindo:

― _Mentirosa._

**[Words, how little they mean, when you're a little too late]**

_Palavras, como elas significam pouco quando é tarde demais_


	3. Hopeful

Capítulo 002

No final do dia Morgana não teve uma outra desculpa qualquer para se livrar de um jantar com Uther e Arthur. Entretanto, com sorte as horas passaram mais rápidas do que ela imaginava e ela logo se via esgueirando-se pelas as paredes do castelo, pronta para encontrar sua irmã. Mesmo que seu interior estivesse se revirando só com a lembrança das palavras de Arthur, mais cedo. Maldição! ela praquejou mentalmente, por que diabos Arthur tinha que abrir a boca?!

Distraiu-se tanto almadiçoando Arthur em pensamentos que não notou uma sombra bem atrás de sí.

― Morgana, o que você está fazendo fora de seus aposentos? ― Seu corpo gelou ao ouvir a voz branda sussurrar-lhe rente a orelha, sentiu todos os pêlos do seu corpo arrepiarem. Respirou fundo e como um tique nervoso, fincou suas unhas na palma de sua mão.

Muito lentamente, virou-se pra dá de cara com Arthur lhe encarando de braços cruzados e um olhar divertido, como se acabasse de tê-la pego em uma bricadeirinha de esconde-esconde, o que de fato aconteceu.

― Posso saber o motivo de você estar aqui fora? ― Ele voltou a repetir a pergunta e Morgana tentava processá-la o mais rápido possível, tinha que encontrar uma saída ― Uma dama não pode ficar andando por ai sozinha,ainda mais essas horas...

― Então você gostaria que eu estivesse acompanhada? ― O respondeu com uma outra pergunta e o viu franzir o cenho, a olhando desconfiado.

― E você tem alguma companhia?

― Eu? ― Piscou os olhos, sentindo-se ligeiramente ofendida. Todos sabiam como as mulheres que andavam com homens durante á noite eram chamadas, inevitavelmente sentiu seu rosto em chamas. ― Não seja idelicado, sou uma dama!

― Não quis ser idelicado, foi apenas uma...― ele parecia procurar palavras para descrever o momento e quando por fim não conseguiu, resolveu se render, como sempre fazia com Morgana ― Me desculpe.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça em concordância, passaram-se alguns minutos que apenas ambos se encaravam em silêncio.

― Então, você ainda não me falou o motivo de estar por aqui..― Arthur arriscou em falar primeiro e Morgana mais uma vez, acordou de seu torpor. Aqueles meros minutos foram o suficiente para ela pensar em uma desculpa decente, pelo menos por hora.

― Eu tive um pesadelo e decidi pegar um ar.

Olhou analíticamente para Arthur e para a sua surpresa, ele a olhava igual. Aquilo não era bom, Arthur sempre costumava se sensibilizar quando o assunto eram seus pesadelos - ou ao menos, isso acontecia quando eram crianças..._Bem, os tempos mudam_ ela pensou.

― E isso está acontecendo sempre? ― Ela mordeu o lábio inferior diante ao questionamento dele, algo na maneira em que ele a olhava...Mentirosa, aquela voz em sua mente a fez ficar momentaneamente pertubada.

― Sim.

― Todas as noites?

Ela resfolegou e logo cobriu sua boca com suas mãos, Arthur sabia de algo!Sentiu-se tonta e se Arthur não estivesse á sua frente, para segurá-la pelo braço, certamente já teria caído no chão feito uma idiota.

― Hey Morgana, está tudo bem? ― Ele questionou, exibindo um seblante preocupado e dessa vez foi Morgana quem queria gritar com todas as suas forças _"Mentiroso" _na cara dele. Ele não estava preocupado!_**Não!**_ _Sim, ele estava preocupado..._estava preocupado para levá-la até Uther e acusá-la de traição.

― Tire as mãos de mim! ― Ela brandou nervosa, tentando se separar de Arthur o mais rápido possível, porém suas chances eram minímas já que ele era bem mais forte que ela.

― Morgana, qual é o seu problema? ― Arthur a encarava, totalmente incrédulo. Sentia ela tremer ao seu toque e os olhos o encarava com um pavor que ele jurava que nunca iria ver. Não naqueles olhos. ― Morgana, o que está acontecendo?

Ela choramingou tentando puxar seu braço mais uma vez, o que foi inútil já que Arthur não dava sinais que iria lhe soltar.

― Por favor, Arthur! ― Tentou mais uma vez ― Me solte e me deixe ir!

Arthur a olhou por alguns segundos, ponderando o quê deveria fazer naquele momento e um pouco relutante, afrouxou seu aperto no braço dela - não queria escandâlos e muito menos seu pai acordando no meio da noite porque sua ala estava sendo segurada a força pelo o seu filho, não mesmo. Mas ele já havia decidido, só deixaria Morgana voltar ao seus aposentos quando lhe _contasse toda a verdade_ que a desesperava tanto assim.

― Morgana, eu só irei lhe deixar ir caso me contar a verdade ― A olhou nos olhos, mostrando que sua ameça era séria ― Ou eu irei te delatar para o meu pai.

Ela curvou os lábios, percebendo que aquela era apenas sua escolha.

**[I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket]**

_Eu estava certa nos trilhos, seu rosto em um colar_

Na manhã seguinte, Arthur agiu no café da manhã como se nada tivesse acontecido, como havia combinado com Morgana. Na noite passada a garota havia lhe confessado que andava sim se encontrando com um homem, que era apenas um caso passageiro, ele não acreditou muito na história, porém os olhos de Morgana estavam tão desesperados para que ele aceitasse aquela desculpa, que ele resolveu a aceitar por hora. Não haveria problemas, ela havia lhe prometido que não se encontraria mais com aquele _"homem"._

Bem, se ele existia de fato Arthur estaria feliz por o fazer ficar sem Morgana. Não era uma pessoa ruim que não desejava a felicidade do outro, só achava que Morgana merecia coisa melhor - mesmo que achasse isso em silêncio e sozinho.

Durante o café da manhã ela não se atreveu falar nada e nem ele, não estava disposta a uma interpretação logo cedo. _Não da parte dele._

_(...)_

Mais uma vez, Morgana via-se se esgueirando pelo o castelo, tendo certeza que agora não teria Arthur ou ninguém para atrapalha-la, Morgause deveria está furiosa com ela por não ter ido nos últimos dois encontros. E como imaginara, de fato a mais velha estava.

Morgause a encarava com olhos felinos e só era aquilo que Morgana conseguia enxergar naquela escuridão. O brilho dos olhos de Morgause..._ódio._

― Me desculpe irmã, tive algum trabalho para conseguir sair do castelo ― Não tentou soar tão desesperada e falhou de maneira grotesca. Por que sua voz falhara?Por que sentia-se intimidada com a presença da irmã?

Demorou alguns longos minutos até Morgause falar algo.

― Você é uma traidora! ― Disse venenosa, aproximando-se mais de Morgana que sentiu-se estremecer. Nunca imaginara que aquelas palavras sairiam da boca dela. Ao invés, imaginava Arthur lhe acusando de traição...Traidora, era isso que ela era de fato.

― Eu não estou traindo você, Morgause ― Tentou dizer calma,a olhando cautelosamente ― Eu só não consegui sair do castelo das últimas vezes.

E para o seu espanto, a loira riu. Uma risada sombria e cruel, uma risada que ela pensava que só Uther teria. Fechou os olhos, tentando lembrar da risada de Uther e nem de longe era como aquela. Afinal, quem era o monstro?

―Você está fraquejando ― Acusou a olhando ameaçadoramente ― Quem está te fazendo ficar assim?Uther?Ou Arthur?

Aquilo foi como um soco em seu estômago. Ela não estava fraquejando!Ela quis gritar, ela não estava fraquejando!Apenas era sua consciência a impedindo de trair...Camelot. Inevitavelmente sentiu os olhos embaçarem ao perceber a cruel realidade, estava fraquejando e traindo o seu próprio sangue. Mas...Por que?

― Você sabe que iremos ficar de lados opostos, certo? ― Morgause continuou, a olhando de mais perto, deixando Morgana pensar que aquilo conseguia ser mais aterrorizante que sua própria mente ― Você quer mesmo isso?

A garota piscava os olhos e sentia sua garganta seca, não sabia o que responder. Na verdade, como se falava?Parecia que ela havia perdido aquele dom bem naquele momento. Viu Morgause travar o maxilar e rosnar raivosa, insconscientemente tentou se afastar o mais rápido possível dela, dando passos vacilantes para trás, até cair na terra úmida da floresta.

Sentia-se vulneravel naquele estado.

― Muito bem Morgana, ― a mais velha se aproximou, a olhando de cima ― foi você quem escolheu assim, saiba que eu não irei lhe poupar em uma guerra.

E como um vulto, desapareceu, deixando Morgana sozinha naquele lugar atormentada demais para tomar alguma atitude coerente.

O nó que havia formado-se em sua garganta desatara-se e ela deixou-se chorar, sem nem ao menos saber o real motivo daquilo. O que havia acabado de acontecer ali?_Não...O que estava acontecendo com ela?_

**[Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait]**

_Boas garotas, esperançosas elas serão e muito terão que esperar_

Estou em um estado de torpor, desculpem. Nem eu mesma sei o que estou escrevendo.

**Rafaela: **Obrigada pelo review!Eu nem sabia de fato que havia alguma leitora de fanfics Armor aqui no Brasil, porque você sabe...É realmente difícil. De qualquer modo, obrigada pelo review!

Não sei quando posto novamente, já que eu nem estava querendo fazer uma long-fic...então, vamos esperando um pouco, quem sabe aos finais de semana eu poste sempre.


	4. We had

**Capítulo 003**

**[We had a beautiful magic love there]**

_Nós tivemos um lindo e mágico amor_

Morgana quando acordou na manhã seguinte daquele trágico encontro com sua irmã, pensou por um momento que tudo apenas não passara de um sonho, ou ao menos tentava convencer-se disso. Não queria acreditar que sua única família havia a abandonado. _Não daquele jeito, não..._Sentiu seus olhos embaçarem mais uma vez e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. Não podia perder o controle da situação, não podia deixar-se ir...Mordeu o lábio inferior como tantas outras vezes sempre fazia, porém dessa vez ela só parou o ato quando sentiu o gosto de ferrugem em sua boca. _Sangue, _seu próprio sangue.

― Morgana, me desculpe eu só entrei para... ― Gwen deixou as palavras no ar, quando ao entrar no quarto,deparou-se com uma Morgana desolada, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos; cabelos desgrenhados e um tanto pálida. A serva que segurava nas duas mãos roupas limpas de Morgana, não pensou muito até jogá-las em alguma parte do quarto e correr em sua direção.

― Morgana, o que aconteceu? ― Perguntou aflita e um tanto apreensiva, a única vez que havia visto a garota assim foi anos atrás, quando ela tivera o seu primeiro pesadelo. ― Está machucada?Devo chamar Gaius?

― Não. ― Ela respondeu com a voz arrastada e um pouco relutante, aquela situação era humilhante demais. ― Não chame ninguém, eu só... ― Suspirou e olhou com pena para a pobre garota que só queria ajudar ― quero ficar sozinha, quando perguntarem por mim invente qualquer coisa.

― Mas...

― Eu vou ficar bem, Gwen. ― Morgana tentou sorrir, olhando para sua serva que ainda mostrava sinais de relutância em deixá-la daquele jeito sozinha, mas ao invés de contestá-la, apenas abaixou a cabeça e concordou, dizendo que voltaria mais tarde com o seu almoço.

(...)

A passos apressados Merlin sorriu ao ver Gwen no corredor, provavelmente saindo do quarto de Morgana.

― Hey Gwen! ― O garoto acenou, tivera bastante trabalho já pela manhã com Arthur, então sua melhor chance para ser poupado por mais trabalho, seria ser visto com Gwen. De uma maneira muito estranha, Arthur agia melhor com ele quando Gwen estava por perto, talvez por achar que essa seria uma atitude bem cavalheira. Segurou o riso que quis escapar de seus lábios com aquele pensamento, _patético_.

― Ah, oi Merlin! ― A garota parecia distraída e Merlin captou que algo não andava bem. Gwen era sempre alegre, e naquele momento, ela parecia mais uma pessoa que havia acabado de receber sua condenação por um crime.

― Está tudo bem? ― Perguntou, um pouco curioso. De alguma maneira, as palavras de Arthur veio a sua cabeça _"Você adora se meter em assuntos que não é de seu respeito."_ É claro que o comentário havia sido dito em um momento de raiva, mais não queria dizer que não era completamente válido.

Revirou os olhos, não deveria dá ouvidos a Arthur. Se preocupar com uma amiga não era errado,_ certo?_

Gwen a olhou por alguns instantes, sem saber se deveria realmente o contar sobre Morgana.

― Oh, está tudo bem! ― Respondeu, fingindo um sorriso que Merlin mesmo assim não acreditou e aquilo ficara bem nítido nos olhos do menino a sua frente. ― Quero dizer, só alguns problemas...na cozinha. ― Emendou a mentira e viu Merlin relaxar um pouco, _talvez ele acreditasse..._

― Vamos lá Gwen, eu sei que você está mentindo! ― Merlin lhe mandou um sorriso confortador, como se deixasse bem claro que não estava chateado pela a mentira da amiga. Mas ainda sim, de alguma forma, ela parecia relutante demais

― Acabei de ver Morgana e...Ela não está nada bem. ― Suspirou cansada, colocando uma mão na testa tentando achar uma solução para tudo aquilo ― E eu apenas não sei como fazer ela se abrir para mim...Digo, somos amigas certo? ― O olhou desesperada, esperando por uma confirmação. ― Eu só quero ajudá-la, mas...ela não parece querer ser ajudada ― Neste ponto Gwen já tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Era claro o quão desesperadora era a situação de Morgana e Merlin sentiu pena da serva. Estava nítido o quanto se preocupava com Morgana e o quanto a própria estava afundando-se cada vez mais em sí mesma. Queria poder ajudar de alguma forma.

― Talvez devêssemos pedir ajuda a Arthur... ― Ele arriscou, mesmo odiando o fato de ter que colocar o irritante príncipe naquela história.

― Não. ― Gwen limpou o rosto e sorriu fraco ― Morgana odeia que saibam de suas fraquezas e mais ainda quando é Arthur.

― Ao menos ele conseguiria arrancar algo dela... ― Continuou a tentar insistir. Sua lógica não era tão errada assim, na verdade _ele tinha certeza_ que Arthur conseguiria arrancar algo de Morgana.

― Talvez. ― Gwen concordou depois de alguns instantes, ponderando o mesmo que Merlin.

― Então? ― A olhou esperançoso e ela apenas sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça. _Seja o que for que Arthur fizesse, ele a faria falar._

_**[What a sad beautiful tragic love affair]**_

_Mas que triste, lindo e trágico caso de amor_

Morgana percebeu que Gwen teve problemas de inventar uma mentira válida quando viu Arthur rompendo sua porta, com um sorriso normalmente irritante nos lábios e parar bem ao lado de sua cama. Sentiu-se vulnerável por ele vê-la daquela maneira.

― O que você está fazendo aqui? ― Perguntou sem rodeios ― Pensei que Gwen disse que não estava disposta hoje.

― Ela disse, ― Ele concordou e sorriu presunçosamente ― mas eu não acreditei.

Ela abriu a boca ligeiramente chocada,_ o que diabos ele estava pensando?_

― Arthur! ― Ela exclamou, de repente sentindo necessidade de sair daquela cama e provar que era muito boa com espadas. _Quem ele pensava que era?_Sentiu seu rosto queimar.

― Sim, eu. ― Atrevido ele respondeu, aproximando-se mais de sua cama e logo em seguida sentando na mesma. Morgana piscou incrédula.

― Saia da minha cama ― rosnou ― Agora!

― Por que? ― Ele a olhou inocentemente, dessa vez inclinando-se sobre ela. ― Estou te incomodando?

― Claro que não... ― Revirou os olhos, afastando-se rapidamente de perto dele e pulando para fora de sua cama. Vislumbrou o sorriso de vitória no rosto dele e bufou com raiva. Odiava perder _- seja o que fosse_ - para Arthur.

― Bem, parece que sim. ― Sorriu presunçosamente, ainda sentado preguiçosamente na cama.

― Fale logo o que você quer! ― Perdeu a pouca paciência que lhe restava e o olhou indagadoramente. Sentiu o ar ficar mais pesado quando o viu tirar o semblante brincalhão para o sério. Foram poucas vezes em sua vida que o vira assim.

― _Quero que você me conte algo. _

**Bem, bem...Eu demorei quase uma década para postar aqui por motivos de: Preguiça (falo mesmo), falta de inspiração (ficou uma merda assim por causa disso eww) e além de tudo, porque o capítulo todo estava no meu notebook...E continua lá o capítulo original já que eu não tive a força de vontade de pegá-lo de lá (sabe...preguiça em excesso, um dos meus grandes pecados) então...ficou essa enrolação por causa disso, já havia começado o capítulo em um lugar e infelizmente tive que o refazer em outro lugar (meu computador lindo nhac :3) Enfim. desculpe e...Acho que essa fanfic só terá mais 2 ou 3 capítulos no máximo. Então valeu e é nós que voa.**

**(Capítulo não revisado, mas isso já não é mais novidade)**


	5. In dreams

**Capítulo 004**

**[In dreams, I meet you in warm conversation]**

_Em sonhos, te encontro em uma conversa longa_

Morgana não soube quando ou como, porém quando percebeu já estava alojada na ala de Arthur contando-lhe tudo que a afligia - ou ao menos, quase tudo. Ela não revelou que tinha magia, mas deu dicas o suficiente para Arthur desconfiar que ela tinha algum dom. E esse dom vinha a perseguindo - assustando-a - de tal maneira que ela não sentia-se capaz de nem ao menos respirar direito. Não era uma mentira, ter magia e escondê-la de todos - de Uther; estava a matando.

— Morgana, esses sonhos não quer dizer nada. — Arthur disse lentamente, a olhando do outro lado da cama.

Ela sustentou o olhar, o mais duro possível.

— Não são apenas sonhos, Arthur — retrucou — são visões.

Ele revirou os olhos, incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir. Não conseguia acreditar que Morgana era tão ingênua daquele jeito!Quando pediu para ela contar-lhe algo, exigia algo real, _uma verdade_ e não...Um conto!

— Morgana, isso n-ã-o existe — Sibilou convicto — E eu acho melhor você esquecer sobre tudo isso, você sabe que vão te achar louca caso contar para mais alguém sobre isso... — Murmurou — Não que eu vá comentar isso com alguém, porque eu não vou. Por mais que eu esteja questionando a sua saúde mental no momen..

— Eu tenho magia! — Ela o interrompeu irritada e as palavras ficaram pairando no ar.

Morgana não queria ter falado aquilo, mais se Arthur não a tivesse deixado tão louca...Mordeu o lábio inferior, já sentindo o gosto amargo do arrependimento. Se Arthur antes falara sobre sua saúde mental, agora tinha certeza que ele estava convicto que algo de errado havia acontecido com sua cabeça.

Ela esperou por alguma reação dele - por um grito, por uma risada, por alguma frase debochada ou até por alguma acusação, mas nada veio. E Morgana nunca se sentiu tão decepcionada com o silêncio de Arthur quanto agora.

Engoliu em seco e resolveu que não ficaria ali presente até o choque da realidade atingir Arthur, iria fugir o mais rápido que pudesse para longe dele - e de Uther, Camelot_, todos_.

**[We both wake in lonely beds, different cities]**

_Nós dois acordamos em camas solitárias, em cidades diferentes_

Morgana nunca se arrependeu de ter fugido daquele jeito de Camelot na calada da noite, nunca - não depois de Arthur deixá-la ir sem nem ao menos lutar. Ele a viu ir, ele assistiu ela montando em seu cavalo e dando um último olhar para o lugar que havia aprendido a chamar de lar. E foi quando ela o viu, parado na janela, a assistindo.

E mesmo assim ele não foi capaz de fazer nada. Nunca amaldiçoou tanto o poder de Arthur em ser tão lerdo quanto era para tomar uma percepção das coisas - ou quem sabe de tomar uma decisão, errada ou certa; qualquer uma que fosse, não iria lhe ferir tanto agora quanto a deixa silenciosa que ele deixou para ela. O seu silêncio foi uma oportunidade para ela fugir, fugir de Uther e de todo o conselho quando soubesse que sua protegida tinha magia. Ela o conhecia, sabia que talvez por_ gratidão_ ele estava a ajudando - ou ao menos pensando que sim, do seu jeito torto ele pensava que aquilo a ajudaria de alguma coisa. _Pobre Arthur..._

Ela não podia dizer que se sentia agradecida por isso, porque ela não sentia - uma vez que ela sabia muito bem, tão bem quanto todos, que Arthur era capaz de lutar por ela, _por eles._ _Mas ele só a assistiu ir._

**Demorei meio século e bláblá, na realidade eu nem sei que bosta eu acabei de escrever - costumo muitas vezes ter esses surtos e acaba (sempre) saindo alguma merda que eu me sinto obrigada a postar, não importa o quê. Então, o capítulo não saiu nada daquilo que eu imaginava, de algum modo..eu perdi a "trilha" dessa fic, tanto que ás vezes eu nem o que estou fazendo (é sério, acho que tenho algum problema pra tá sempre escrevendo em um estado torpor total, não é brincadeira isso). Então, acho que o próximo capítulo vai ser o último capítulo já que eu nem tenho mais estruturas pra escrever essa fic, uma vez que eu nem o que mais estou escrevendo. Então, é isso ae tchau tchauzinho tchauzão, e me desculpem!**


End file.
